


Dreams by the sea

by fsxmoon



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Dream Sex, Drunk Sex, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Pervert Vinsmoke Sanji, Top Roronoa Zoro, Wet & Messy, Wet Dream, ZoSan - Freeform, erotic dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsxmoon/pseuds/fsxmoon
Summary: In the midnight songs, Sanji known how to take a nap.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971283
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Dreams by the sea

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, late kinktober challenge? enough, but better late than never!!  
> I hope you like it, good reading!!
> 
> Para os brasileiros, tem link em português nas notas finais; spirt e wattpad

Drunk and exhausted, that’s how Sanji felt that night. As it used to stay after every party/celebration where inevitably it was he who made all the food, decoration and organization obviously had some help: Luffy, Usopp and Brook fishing dinner, Robin being a great sight for his inspirations and giving him a hand here and there, Chopper and Franky carrying the barrels of drink up to the deck, Nami being simply impeccable in helping him to fasten decorations and clear spaces, The idiot algae-head washing the dishes — after three kicks so he would stop sleeping in the middle of the way and do something.

He felt really good, though. He had drunk all he could, served Nami and Robin good food and saw their happy faces and also those other guys. In addition, he felt satisfied, liked parties and the feeling after them did not displease him either.

Sitting at the lookout post, listening to his friends snore and talking to sleep. With only a blanket, a cigarette and his last glass of wine almost full. It was like all the effort and tiredness I felt was really worth it.

With half-eyes, he hummed a few verses of pirate music, while lazily swaying to the rhythm, where everything indicated that he would soon fall into a sleep as deep as the crew downstairs.

[...]Yohohoho, yohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho  
Yohohoho, yohohoho

Binkusu no sake Wo todoke ni yuku yo  
Kyou ka Asu ka to Yoi no Yume  
Te Wo Furu Kage ni Mou aenai yo  
Nani Wo kuyokuyo Asu mo tsukuyo[...]

With a warm, hoarse voice, he closed his eyes, to open seconds later and shake his leg a little harder, to wake up, he rested the cup he had on his hands on the floor beside him and snuggled, even with his body hot with alcohol to the point of his mouth tingling, Sanji felt cold, so the blanket around his shoulders was very appreciative.

He closed his eyes again, keeping his mind burning and moving so that he would not fall asleep at all. However, before it was noticed, a noise of movement rang and his eyes opened, frightened, then he heard the heavy body of the man sitting in front of him, accompanied by the tinkling of the earrings of his ear and the touching of the swords, in which he never left, beside.

He observed the throat of others making a rather graceful move by swallowing a large gulp of sake, and he also felt thirsty at seeing the thick drops dripping down the swordsman’s tan face.

He rolled his eyes and took his arm under the blanket, taking the glass of wine, but when he touched it, he noticed it was empty. He snorted and came back with his arm in, shrinking.

— Sleeping, dirty cook? — Zoro teased, with a clean voice because of the liquid that had just cleaned it.

— I’m awake, open two eyes you can see — hit, naughty. The swordsman smiled and for seconds, Sanji let himself be appreciated, the white teeth contrasted with the bronze skin and the green hair. Beautiful, you thought, but at the same time you denied yourself of that.

— Abused — he replied, looking up at the sky and stopping staring at it.

Sanji closed his eyes again, however much he pretended not to, but trusted Zoro enough to believe that he would stay awake until the end of that bottle, giving him enough time for a nap.

Slowly, he closed his eyes letting the movement of the boat cradle him perfectly in a sleep that would be deep, if he had been able to sleep, he opened them, tired and faced the other who looked back at him, the emeralds of others who looked even greener and more striking than they remembered.

— The sea at dusk really is one thing, isn’t it? — he said, sleepy.

— What were you talking about, idiot? — Sanji closed his eyes and they opened them seconds later to watch Zoro aim at him.

— I am sleepy — He answered, as if that were enough.

— And what are you waiting for to go to sleep? — Zoro asked, his voice seemed more hoarse than normal, Sanji felt an annoyance, something as if a mist prevented him from thinking right, guilt of sleep, of course.

— I can’t, I close my eyes and... — he closed it, taking seconds long enough for the greenish to think he had already fallen asleep, so he opened them again — ... I can’t. — He concluded, exhausted.

— Maybe I’m not tired enough — Zoro asked, taking a long sip of the drink and ending with the wheezing that suggested how good the drink experienced, Sanji felt thirsty.

— I am, you can be sure — He reaffirmed, not liking to be opposed. He closed his eyes for seconds, thinking that he would sleep at that time, but opened them and observed the glass of wine next to him, almost full, caught him and took a sip, thanking the liquid filling his mouth and quenching his thirst.

— I thought he was sleeping, dirty cook — The swordsman said, and the blond watched him as he sat in front of you. When did he leave?

— I can’t sleep — I said in response.

— Close your eyes and count to 100 reindeer, that’s how Chopper does it — Zoro spoke, making Sanji laugh, weak and hoarse from sleep, yet he closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

— When you can’t sleep, what do you do? Count swords? — said mocker, feeling sleep drag you uncomfortable.

— No, I masturbate. — Zoro replied and Sanji took a few minutes to reason what was said.

— What did you say, Seatbead? — He asked, without opening his eyes.

— I said that I put my dick out of my pants and touch it until it is all wet and hot, I do it until I come and then, I go to sleep — The blond, furrowed his eyebrows hidden by the yellow fringe and opened the confused fires.

— What the fuck are you doing? — He did not finish the speech, for his words were interrupted by the bright green eyes that looked at him in a way that Sanji never saw, felt like a juicy piece of meat, or perhaps, a cold bottle of beer, did not understand the idiot’s head in front of him, but I understood that way of looking at it.

The look similar to that of a hunter, an eagle ready to catch its prey, the cook felt small, something inside him stirred, a strange mist prevented him from keeping his eyes open for too long, However, he could not divert his attention from the emeralds that seemed to devour him.

He saw him holding tightly the bottle, still full — however much Zoro had already given so many — he contemplated it, then, with one more, that white throat moving when swallowing, dripping the liquid that the greenish did not seem to have any intention of containing.

— Want a sip? — Zoro asked, Sanji turned to the wine glass next to him.

— No, my glass is full — he replied, but when he noticed, there was no more glass there and asked then, if he was already dreaming.

— So, do you want help with that or not? — Zoro questioned, resting the bottle a little further, so that he did not accidentally drop it.

— Help with what? — Sanji asked, feeling that fog again.

— With his hard cock — The swordsman replied, causing the blond to choke on his own saliva, opening his eyes and ready to curse him, however, they stopped at the volume of his own pants, under the blanket.

He pulled the cloth, slowly, knew that Zoro looked at him, following his movements and making him feel his cock throb in expectations, growled, deep in the throat and saw his pants wet, slowly faced the greenish who licked his lips hungry, His mouth dried, his eyes went into the bowl, again empty.

I didn’t know if I was asleep or awake, I was confused, I was sleepy and now I had a hard-on.

— I can help you if you want — Zoro bland, slow and charming, the blond swallowed in dry.

— How? — He asked and saw him smile, in a warm way, which he was not used to.

He watched Zorus get up, then crawl over to his side and pull him away from the wall so that he could sit behind him. The greenish placed both his legs around him and took his body to rest on the chest of others, snored comfortably and snuggled, his cheeks blushing being seen by the swordsman because of the light in which the moon provided them, making everything clear.

Zorus scratched his neck with his nose, breathing deeply as the large hands touched his thighs, opening his legs, his eyes closed for seconds and sighed, opening again, watching the tan hand open his belt.

— Zoro... — moaned, low.

— Hm? — the greenish sounded, more hoarse than the cook expected, right next to his ear and, as a result, his whole body stood up, swore to himself that he was cold, even though his body had begun to sweat.

— I think it’s best... hãnn — groaned, interrupting in the middle of the sentence, at the same time that Zoro opened his pants and his cock adjusted in the space that he had won. Zoro slowly licked his neck and Sanji forgot what he was going to say.

— Salty... — spoke, but the blond was too tired to respond, on the other hand, spread more the legs and involuntarily raised the hip, seeking the firm contact of the tan hands.

— What do you want me to do? — The greenish asked, biting his shoulder and making a moan sound from the bottom of his throat. He felt him tighten his thigh and the cold air collide against the damp cloth of his underwear that still, tortuously, covered his penis.

— Kiss me — whispered, the hands that once occupied themselves in keeping their legs open, now went up his neck. Zorus held him and turned him to himself, reaching the lips on the cheek of Sanji, who opened his eyes, the color of the sea; which he did not notice were closed; and turned, a little more, reaching the warm lips of Roronoa, who smiled at seeing him so needy.

His tongue wet, tasted like sake and was hot, the swordsman sucked and caressed her, shivering not only on the stick, but all over Sanji’s body making him dizzy, when they got out of his way, a wet slap sounded, Something that made the blond’s crotch remind him of the lack of attention.

— And now? — Zoro asked, making Sanji’s eyes stare at him at length, the greenish coloration seemed stronger, almost as if those were the only thing that really had color that silver night.

— Touch me Zoro, right here — replied, slowly holding the warm hand that remained on his face and taking it down, forming a delicate track to the high and wet point between his legs.

— Perverted — Zoro whispered in his ear and his hot breath made Sanji blush even more.

The hand of the blond did not move away from that of Zoro, on the contrary, the greenish who held her and with the other hand free, Roronoa lowered the wet underwear and watched the pink stick jump.

Sanji heard when Zoro swallowed hard, behind him, hungry, imagined that his eyes still faced him as a prey, this time, already reached and ready to be devoured.

The swordsman then took Sanji’s warm hand against the reddish and pulsating stick and pumped it, Sanji rolled unconsciously against Zoro below himself. She felt really wet against her palm and longed for the dark hand to make contact with her pulsating skin and not her own.

— Zoro... — He groaned and felt himself kissed on the neck, leaving him warm, Zoro’s hand made him clench his cock deliciously and pump it back, not allowing him to go faster and following a torturous pace.

Sanji groaned as he felt Zoro pull him by the waist to sit on his cock, and it made him roll, like a test, feeling the majestic volume of the man who held him so firmly against him.

The cook groaned loudly as he felt his wet tongue running down his neck, shivering from his feet to his head and making his dick drool. Zoro laughed, hoarse, not helping him at all to soften the nodule he felt below the waist, which tenderly indicated approaching orgasm.

— Zoro... — called, among sly groans — Touch me you — asked, trying to get rid of the contact of your own hand and feel the calloused skin by the trainings and the katana that the other lived next door. 

Sanji would never admit, however, that Zorus' large hands were always the object of his attention, the way they were larger than his, more calloused, more masculine.

Watching him so deliciously squeeze his dick over his own hands was torture, wanted him to touch him, needed it. 

— I thought you didn’t like men’s hands touching you — mocked, provocative. Sanji blushed, hiding his face in the strong arm of the swordsman who skirted it. 

Zoro laid a kiss on his head, while the cook moaned a swear word, the thick voice and the unaccustomed tenderness coming from the greenish left him confused and extremely excited. He turned his face upward, looking for his lips to be full and now very red, the kiss that followed was suffocating, Zoro did not let him think and was exactly what he needed at that moment. 

The larger hand that held his while pumping him, gripped deliciously his honeyed head, making him tremble his legs and spout profanities against the funny smiling mouth of Zoro. 

— If you beg, maybe... — the answer came soon and was enough for Sanji to do something. He removed Zoros' hand from himself and jumped out of his lap, only to face Zoro and kiss him. 

He noticed that, when he had settled, his leg had hit the empty wine glass and the same rolled on the floor, until it hit the bottle completely full of Zoro. He remembered then that he had drunk it with will minutes ago, then how could it be full? 

He did not follow with the thought, Zorus' mouth took his attention to the neck, the greenish brushed his teeth on his white skin and groaned his name, causing the cook to tremble. Then the big hands wrapped his stick, both at the base, leaning on his newly trimmed golden hairs and the other, wrapping the thumb on his head and pressing it, taking away from him painful sighs and more feminine groans than he wished they were, but he had no way of controlling. Sanji didn’t want to. 

— Zoro...— groaned his name against the lips of others and the greenish bit him, in a way that made Sanji melt. 

— You are very wet here in front — whispered — it makes me want to feel how you will stand back if I stick my fingers in — Sanji moaned, louder, while Zoro handled his cock faster, tighter.

— How will it look when I bite all your ass and lick your ass — Zoro teased and Sanji gasped, almost managed to say a "shut up" but was interrupted between moans that kept coming out. 

— I bet he’s as pink and wet as his dick — It made Sanji travel, the idea of Zoro getting him into the way he fucked his dick with his hands bringing shivers all over his body, a premise of the intense and serious orgasm that would follow. 

— I bet his hole is much hotter and tastier — Zoro softened, hoarse near his ear and saw when the blond twitched in his lap and threw his body back, in a strong orgasm, leaving a trace of full-bodied and white jouissance in the hands of the swordsman. 

His legs were still trembling when he rested his sweaty face against the warm chest of the larger. His lungs tried to get as much air as possible while he felt indisputably wet.

His eyes closed as he tried to hear the heartbeat of others who never arrived or the body that no longer seemed as soft or warm as before. 

— That was good... — whispered low, then feeling his breath adjust. 

— What was good? — Zoro asked, the blond smiled tired, ready to answer him — I wasn’t dreaming of anything disgusting, isn’t it naughty cook? — Roronoa concluded. 

Sanji then opened his eyes, frightened and saw, beside him, a cup of wine almost full, seeming untouched for some time, looking into his lap, noticed a hard and wet cock torturing him between his legs and finally, looking straight ahead, saw a swordsman, leaning against his swords with an almost empty bottle of drink in his hands and a smile that made Sanji feel like prey, ready to be eaten.


End file.
